Different
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a well known vampire. Ludwig is a vampire hunter in the 14th century with a grudge against him and a desire for revenge. One that he will fulfill even if he needs to sleep until the 21st century before he awakens to obtain it. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Year: 1331 AD

_When Ludwig regained consciousness he was aware of a steady drip that was going against him. A moment later he regained his senses and recognized the scent._

_His brothers blood._

_The child forced his eyes to open and they widened when he saw his brothers back and curling his body to protect Ludwig with his arms extended at the side._

_Gilbert was panting and Ludwig was able to see the wounds and cuts along his body. Even though his entire body made its protests against moving Ludwig forced himself to at least sit up._

_Their enemy continued to smirk as he watched the brothers. The vampire licked his fangs that were glistening in the moonlight._

_Gilbert growled and released a blast of magic from his hand towards the vampire. He quickly turned and picked up his brother before breaking into a run._

"_That's not going to kill him." Ludwig whispered._

"_Not trying to." Gilbert grunted. "Trying to distract him."_

"_Now why would you want to distract me?" the vampire said coming to their side. When he tried to attack Gilbert managed to jump to the side._

"_Shit." Gilbert hissed. He pressed his hand against his side and when he pulled it back it was covered in blood._

"_Brother." Ludwig gasped. He pressed his hands against the wound and glanced at Gilbert who continued to stare at the blood on his hand._

_Suddenly Gilbert grabbed Ludwig and pulled him forward. Placing the blood hand on Ludwig and wiped._

_The smell of his brothers blood penetrated his nose and mouth, Ludwig swallowed the small desire to drink the blood._

"_What are you doing?" Ludwig asked, eyes quickly glancing to the trees surrounding them. _

"_All that I can." Gilbert said. He quickly pressed his hand against the wound to gather the blood before bringing it to Ludwig's face once more. Cheeks, forehead, neck. When he was done he quickly kissed him on the crown of Ludwig's head._

"_Remember Ludwig." Gilbert murmured. "I love you little brother. Now close your eyes and try not to listen to what happens next. And most of all, don't do anything stupid."_

"_What are you talking about?" Ludwig whispered. _

_Gilbert smiled sadly at his brother. "Remember. Close your eyes and ears."_

_When Gilbert turned then and ran Ludwig couldn't even move. All he was able to do was close his eyes and ears. _

_However even with his ears firmly closed he could hear the sound of his brother being killed._

* * *

><p>Year: 1345 AD<p>

Ludwig sat up in his bed breathing heavily. His bare back and chest was covered in sweat. He brought his hand to his forehead and took a deep breath.

A candle was lit and placed next to the bed followed by two more. Lilias face appeared in the darkness.

"Are you alright?" she asked sitting next to Ludwig and stroking his face.

Ludwig nodded as he leaned back into the bed breathing heavily and closed his eyes. Lilia climbed onto the bed to bring herself closer to him.

"Was it the same one?" she asked softly.

Ludwig slowly nodded.

Lilia hugged Ludwig closely. "That's the third time this week."

Ludwig still didn't say anything as he slid out of his bed. He instinctively took the sword that was next to his bed and tied it to his waist.

"I am going to get some air." he said.

A bundle of cloth hit the back of his head. "Then put that on before you catch your death of cold."

Ludwig shook his head before he pulled the shirt on. He walked through the house until he was finally able to step out the door and into the fresh air.

The cold brisk clear air met him and he gratefully breathed it in, a clear contrast from the inside of the house that kept warm from the fire that continued to live through the night.

Ludwig crossed his arms and ignored the cold air. The iron cross necklace he always wore rested at his breast. His fingers curled around it.

A glance at the moon showed that no werewolf would involuntarily transform tonight however that didn't mean none of them wouldn't voluntarily transform.

Witches on the other hand had no qualm about going out at either day or night. A quick glance at the seals he had created ensured his and Lilias protection.

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. Throwing another glance at the area that surrounded their home Ludwig turned and went back into his house.

* * *

><p>"The party from the north has returned." Ludwig repeated.<p>

Lilia nodded as she served the stew. "I heard from the messenger. There is a meeting this evening with their reports, all Hunters are to come."

Ludwig sighed. "Tonight I had wished that you and I would pick up the fabric for your wedding dress. Tomorrow night I suppose."

Lilia shook her head as she smiled and sat next to him. "Our wedding is in three years. We have the time."

* * *

><p>Ludwig stood beside his father and the elders on the stage. To his right was Lilia. He glanced at her and she smiled at him.<p>

He smiled back and she reached out to entwine their fingers together.

Elder Maxim stood and nodded to the crowd that immediately quieted once he stood. Six people stepped out from the crowd that had returned that morning. Ludwig frowned internally, ten people had been sent.

"Speak Nicholas." Maxim rumbled.

Nicholas stepped forward and bowed his head before he said "Our group had done as you had asked. We inspected each and every town within the ten miles and all had passed except one. We had found a group of vampires sacrificing the townspeople for a ritual. We were unable to save the humans however we were able to take three vampires for questioning."

Maxim narrowed his eyes. "What were they sacrificing for?"

"They were sending a vampire to the demon world. The vampire desires to become stronger than he could be in our world."

"If only they would all go there and stay there." a murmur clearly said.

Maxim ignored the comment as he said "What else do you know?"

Nicholas lifted his head and said with empty eyes "They had already sacrificed nearly thirty humans in doing their ritual. We were unable to save them and they had succeeded in sending the vampire to the other world."

"Do you have the name of the vampire?"

Nicholas nodded and the next two words he said causing ice to flow through Ludwigs body.

"Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p>Ludwig stormed into the house in a fury. Growling under his breath he untied his cape and threw it to the side for once not caring where it landed.<p>

He paused however and retrieved his fallen cape to properly fold it and place it in its proper place.

Lilia followed him and entered the kitchen. Within minutes she came up carrying a cup of hot water which she gave to him.

Ludwig nodded gratefully as he gulped from it.

"Ludwig." Lilia whispered. "You need to calm down."

"How can I calm down?" he snarled.

Lilia came to him and embraced him tightly. "Like this."

Ludwig sighed as he placed his head on her shoulder. His own arms came around her.

"I know that you're hurting." she whispered. "I know that you want revenge. But revenge is something that you should never want. It won't give you any satisfaction that you need."

"Revenge is all that I have had for years." Ludwig said. "What else is there left for me?"

"There's me." Lilia said quietly. "You have me."

Ludwig fell silent as he looked at his betrothed.

"You can have me." Lilia said quietly. "We'll get married. Have children. Live as long as we are able to with our blood. Continue our professions and simply live."

"Lilia." Ludwig breathed.

"I love you Ludwig." Lilia said. "I am so happy that you are the one that I was betrothed to. That you and I were able to fall in love with one another instead of simply being another pairing."

She took his hands in her own. "It's alright for you to let go of the past and move on. What were the last words your brother told you? 'Don't do anything stupid.' He meant devoting your life to revenge."

"Lilia." Ludwig repeated.

"You are to be my husband." she continued. "And I will follow you regardless of what you choose. Now come, it is time to go to sleep."

Later during the night with the moonlight coming in from the window and illuminating the room and the both of them. Ludwig sighed as he turned and faced the sleeping face of Lilia.

He reached out and with a single finger stroked her face. He smiled and moved closer to her before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. What exactly are you asking of me?" Ludwig asked. Lilia tightened her grip on his hand.<p>

Elder Dmitri sighed heavily. "We speak to you as the one who will lead when the time comes. Only you can be the one who destroys Arthur Kirkland. However training in the demon world is one that takes an immense amount of time. Centuries of time."

"I understand that." Ludwig said impatiently. "However I still fail to see how this will affect me. Even with my blood I will only live three hundred years maximum."

"That is why we are working on a spell to harbor and preserve your body so that it can go to sleep and then reawaken once the time comes for you to fight." Elder Lexus said.

"So you already presume that I will do this?" Ludwig demanded. "Do I not have a choice?"

"You do have a choice." Maxim said slowly. "However we know that you will make the right choice. You are the last hope in defeating this vampire."

"There are, and will be, plenty of Hunters in the future." Ludwig said coldly. "I don't see why I need to give up my entire life for this."

"Because the extra abilities of Hunters are diminished with each generation you foolish child." Lexus said. "Your father would be a better choice because he is stronger than you however his own body has betrayed him. You are the only one."

"So I am to simply throw away my life in favor of what you want for me to do." Ludwig said. "I see."

"Stop thinking only of yourself you selfish brat." Dmitri said. "This shall be done."

"You would have an unwilling Hunter?" Ludwig asked.

"Peace my brothers, peace." Elder Archaic said, speaking for the first time. He turned to Ludwig and said "I understand the position you are in. I know that you have both the need for revenge for your brother and the desire for a simple life with your wife. However I must agree with the others, you must think of others before yourself."

"What does blood have to do with anything?" Ludwig asked.

"With each generation the blood becomes thinner and thinner until it shall barely be evident." Archaic said. "It has been noticed with your generation and the one before it. The more human blood that is added shall dilute the strength of the given blood."

"And we fear that the next generation will lack the proper skills needed in order to fight Kirkland." Lexus added. "You are at the moment the most powerful one and we need you to fight for us."

"The seals and magic shall be ready within three years. It takes quite a bit of time to gather enough magic to properly do this." Archaic said. "There is plenty of time for you to think this over."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig watched as the tailor draped the fabric around Lilia. From hearing snippets of their talk it seemed the dress would take close to two years to create.

"Lilia." Ludwig suddenly said causing both women to look up at him. "May I have a moment with you? In private?"

At Lilias nod the tailor picked up her sewing instruments and pins before slipping out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Lilia asked.

"The situation with the elders. What they want me to do." Ludwig said. "I honestly do not know what to do."

Lilia pulled the fabric that was wrapped around her body to the floor. Stepping over it she walked to Ludwig.

"The fact that you are questioning what to do." she said, sitting beside him. "It shows that the need for revenge you had has lessened and you have started to think of a future for us, otherwise you would have jumped at the opportunity."

Ludwig tilted his head back and sighed. "Is it so wrong that I wish to live my own life with you? And not according to them?"

"There is nothing wrong with that." Lilia said. "However you are their last option."

"What is it that you want me to do?" he finally asked.

Lilia took his hand in hers and pressed it against her chest, above her heart. "This wants you to stay here with me." She raised his hand to her head. "But understand that you need to go." She kissed his palm and placed it on her lap. "It is up to you, I will follow you regardless."

"What about the wedding?" Ludwig asked.

Lilia smiled. "Oh, we will have it. The wedding has been in plan long before they thought of this." she then said quietly. "And I wish to be your wife and no one else's."

Ludwig took her hands in his. "I love you." he said blushing lightly.

Two red spots appeared on Lilias cheeks. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Let us stay that I will agree to this." Ludwig said. "What exactly will happen?"<p>

"You will be placed in a coffin, wrapped in chains, and all of it carved in runes." Dmitri said. "The runes are to ensure that you will sleep until the chains are removed and keep both the inside and outside of your body in perfect condition. As it was the day you went in."

"How long will I sleep?"

Lexus shrugged. "For as long until Arthur Kirkland returns. The association shall take care of the coffin until the time arrives."

"You said that this will take three years to make." Ludwig said. "What of my wedding?"

"What of it?"

"I wish to have it. My betrothed and I have been waiting for twenty-two years. Forgive me however that overlaps the time of your desires." Ludwig said.

Before either Dmitri or Lexus could snap at him Archaic said "we will of course allow you to marry the girl, it is the least we can do."

Ludwig sighed as he massaged his temple. "Why me?"

Archaic sighed as well. "Because there is truly no other choice. Aside from your father you are the closest to the bloodline which drank the blood of the vampire. That un-human blood is extraordinarily powerful, something that will diminish over time."

Archaic folded his hands on his lap. "You know the history of your blood, yes?"

"Nearly one hundred and fifty years ago a vampire broke away from all the covens and its own kind." Ludwig repeated from memory. "The vampire explained the secrets of vampires and therefore furthering our own knowledge of the enemy. Once he told everything he then gave his own blood to the Hunters, giving until he died. One hundred Hunters agreed to drink it. Ten of them went insane while the others changed. They had the strength, speed, magical abilities, and healing factors of the vampires with a very small desire to drink human blood and retaining their humanity, their beating hearts, and naturally dying. My grandfather was one of the Hunters that obtained those powers."

Archaic nodded. "You are the third generation, the only third generation with grandparents, father, and mother who have the vampire blood. And although your wife is the same your offspring will be weaker."

Archaic smiled kindly, yet sadly, at Ludwig.

"Trust me, my child; we would not be doing this if we had any other choice."

* * *

><p>Lilia tried to keep her hands steady as she continued her embroidery. Ludwig was leaning against the wall watching her.<p>

"So you're going to do it." Lilia repeated.

"Yes, it is unfortunately the right choice." Ludwig said.

Lilia nodded as she kept her eyes on the pattern. "And you are to be sealed for how long?"

"They say at least one hundred years, however more is a possibility."

Lilia nodded again silently.

"The wedding still on, we will get married."

She nodded.

"Lilia." he whispered. "This, I, am their only hope."

Lilia started to nod before she burst into tears.

Ludwig immediately crossed the room and embraced her tightly.

"It's going to be okay." Ludwig murmured. "It's going to be okay."

Lilia was clutching onto Ludwig. "I'm going to miss you…so much."

"I am going to miss you as well." Ludwig said as he wiped away her tears.

"Ludwig, listen to me." Lilia said suddenly, grabbing his hands. "Please, listen. When you kill Kirkland, do it because it needs to be done. Not because of revenge."

"I don't know if I can promise you that." Ludwig said.

Lilia tightened her grip on his hands. "At least promise me that you will remember and at least consider my words." she pleaded.

Ludwig nodded. "That at least I can promise."

Lilia nodded before she finally embraced him.

* * *

><p>Year: 1348 AD<p>

"Within two days the coffin shall be ready for you." Matthias said, leaning against the wall watching his cousin.

"I would rather not talk of that today." Ludwig said. He tried to finish his tie.

"Cousin, I don't know if I am still going to be here after the wedding so I wish to say this now." Matthias said as he stepped forward to take over with the tie. "Good luck in your future my cousin. Slay this vampire that plagues us."

"Don't tell her that I told you." he added. "But Lilia has gone to your friends and family and had them write letters to you to read when you wake up."

Ludwig sighed. "Please Matthias. I do not wish to talk of this. Not today of all days."

Mathias nodded and clapped Ludwig on the shoulder as he finished the tie. "Sorry."

A girl entered the room wearing a blue gown. "It is time." she said simply.

Mathias grinned while Ludwig smiled. "Time to get married. You've only been waiting for twenty-five years."

Soon enough Ludwig was standing in the front of the alter and Lilia was walking towards him in the beautiful white dress. They recited their vows and exchanged the rings. All was sealed with a kiss, both of their first kisses.

There was dancing, singing, and an appropriate amount of drinking. The food was wonderfully prepared and everyone was smiling and congratulating the bride and groom.

And if anyone noticed how tight the bride and groom were holding onto one another at times no one made a remark of it.

* * *

><p>Ludwig watched Lilia through hooded eyes. She was lying on his bare chest, they both could feel their wonderful first sensation of skin to skin contact, and her hand idly played around her stomach.<p>

"I hope I become pregnant from this." she said softly. "I want to have your child."

"My parents and yours will help you if anything, if you do become pregnant." Ludwig said, trailing his fingers over her arm.

Lilia sighed as she brought the blanket up to cover the both of them.

"I love you." she said. "Please remember that."

"And you remember that I love you." Ludwig said.

* * *

><p>"Along with your coffin there is another that holds your preferred weapons and the personal belongings that you have brought." Archaic said. "Your wife has added quite a bundle with what she has gathered and she wished for you to have."<p>

Ludwig nodded as he watched his fellow Hunters wrap the chains around him.

"These chains and the coffin itself will keep you safe and will not allow time to touch you. You will wake up as if it were moments since you went to sleep." Archaic continued. "Only through the elders will the magic that is needed to awaken you will be passed."

Ludwig kept his gaze on the ground as the chains continued around his body. Before his legs were wrapped he was led to and lay in the coffin where they continued to be wrapped.

"I have no doubt that the world will be different upon your awakening." Archaic said gently. "Please take it easy in the beginning."

Ludwig nodded his arms were folded against his chest and his entire body was enwrapped in the chains. From what he could see of the coffin runes were carved into every inch of the metal and wood combination.

"Ones the lid is closed it will take three minutes for the magic to take full control." Archaic said staring down at Ludwig. "During that time please try to relax and keep your mind off of what is happening."

Thankfully he could still feel the ring on his finger. The ring that Lilia had placed on him claiming him as hers.

Archaic brushed his hand against Ludwig's head. "Good luck my child, you shall need it."

With that final departure archaic walked back and lid was placed on the top, leaving Ludwig in the dark and with limited air supply.

He tried not to think of the darkness and the stuffy air. He tried not to think of the next time he awoke most likely everyone he had ever knew would be dead.

He tried not to think if Lilia truly was pregnant with a child he would never see.

Even with his enhanced hearing he could hear through the coffin the chanting of the elders. Slowly the runes inside the coffin started to glow as well.

Ludwig tried to remember the wedding. How beautiful Lilia looked in her wedding dress. The night after when they had made love. He felt a tear fall down from the corner of one of his eyes downwards. He closed his eyes in an attempt to ensure no more would follow.

Before he realized what had happened there was a flash of light from behind his eyelids and soon he fell into unconsciousness.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Time passed. Memories flashes before him again and again. Playing with his brother. Exploring with his father. Watching his mother cook. His wedding and wedding night with Lilia.

Hearing his brother's death. The hideous feeling when he had killed for the first time. The look on Lilia's face when they had said their goodbyes.

He couldn't feel his body nor could he open his eyes. He didn't feel that he breathed nor any of his other bodily function. The always small desire to drink blood that he had was gone and he couldn't move.

He wasn't conscious, otherwise he would have attempted to keep track of his imprisonment and think his own questions, however he wasn't conscious. He was detached from his body without the ability of honestly doing anything.

The memories came and went; he had no control over them. One night be pleasant and then suddenly turn into something else.

Time had no meaning. Time had no meaning. Time had no meaning. Time had no meaning.

Sometimes the images that plagued him were not memories and mere images his subconscious created to torture him.

Images of his parents, his brother, his Lilia. All slathered brutally by vampires, werewolves, witches. Images that hadn't, didn't, were, was is real and happening.

If he would have been able to form the thought he would have expressed the desire to wake up even if it would be early and he would die here.

Even death would be preferred to this hell.

* * *

><p>Year: 2011 AD<p>

Feliciano was cowering slightly and he tightened his grip on the gun in his hand.

Hearing a snarling voice behind he turned to see a werewolf leaping at him. Feliciano froze, his hand loosening its grip.

The jump from a body, a flash of silver from the blade, and the werewolves head was rolling on the floor.

Kiku landed gracefully on his feet, his sword glistening with blood and light from the full moon.

"You need to be on your guard Feliciano." Kiku said. "Please stop freezing every time an enemy appears."

Feliciano gulped and nodded. His eyes went to where his brother was fighting alongside Ivan.

Kiku tugged Feliciano's arm. "Come and gather all your courage. More are coming."

Biting back a whimper Feliciano made himself tighten the grip on his gun and turned with Kiku to face the next wave.

* * *

><p>"This is fucking bullshit." Lovino snarled as he viciously scrubbed the blood in his hair. When it refused to come out he growled "Fucking bullshit."<p>

Feliciano glanced at his brother. "What is?"

"This." Lovino said waving his arm around the room.

Feliciano glanced around the around. "It's just a bathroom."

"Not that! What our father is doing by making us join this cult!" Lovino screeched.

"A cult?" a familiar voice asked.

The brothers turned to see their father Romulus Vargas leaning in the doorway watching them.

Lovino was not deterred. "Yes, a cult." he continued. "You knew full well we never wanted to do anything like this! We wanted to go to colleges, get away from here, and live our own lives!"

"Where would you go?" Romulus asked, ignoring the other words.

Lovino threw his hands into the air. "I don't know! America! England! Canada! Out of Italy!"

"That's good." Romulus said nodding. "We need Hunter in other parts of the world."

"Didn't you hear the part where we live our own lives?" Lovino demanded. "Are you stupid of deaf?"

"Neither." Romulus said. "Because you two have no choice. The association is not a democracy, it is a dictatorship. Once you are born that's it. Born a Hunter, die a Hunter."

"And what about what we want?" Lovino asked. "You know Feliciano wants to be an artist and I want to go into fashion."

"You could still do that." Romulus said. "You just need to be ready at any time to take the call."

Lovino snorted in disgust. "Go off but be ready to drop our lives in an instant for this shit. Not really much choice."

Romulus shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint."

"What did you want to be when you were our age?" Feliciano asked his father.

A small smile appeared on his face. "A Hunter."

"Bullshit." came the expected response from Lovino.

Romulus shook his head causing his curly hair to bounce slightly. "No bullshit Lovi. Ever since I was a child and my parents told me of the Hunter and what they did. Our history and our purpose. From that day I vowed to become the greatest Hunter. The one to go down in the history books."

Lovino shrugged. "And did you succeed?" he asked, sarcasm clear in his voice.

The small smile never left Romulus' face. "I also learned that it takes a lot more to enter the books."

"I still don't get why we have no choice in the matter." Lovino grumbled.

Before Romulus could say anything Ekaterina, Ivan's older sister, had ran to the bathroom where they were and cried "The Elders have declared an emergency meeting!"

* * *

><p>The Elders waited until everyone was sitting. The heads of the family sat to the sides of the Elders. When Feliciano caught his father's eye Romulus shrugged.<p>

Elder Yao stood and banged his walking stick against the ground. Silence was brought for a moment before low whispering started once more.

"Quiet!" Elder Yao called. "I said quiet!"

When there was finally complete silence Elder Nicholas stood and said "We have called you here for one reason, what we have hoped would never happen has."

"From our allied vampire spies we have learned the vampire Arthur Kirkland has finished his personal training and is ready to return to earth."

"Who the hell is Arthur Kirkland?" Lovino asked his partner Ivan who shrugged. A quick look around the room showed blank faces.

"I see from the lack of emotions we have gotten lazy in teaching our history." Elder Yao commented. "Extra history lessons for all of you."

At their groans Elder Ingi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so that you show emotion."

"Enough!" Elder Nicholas snapped to the surprise of everyone in the room. "Yao, tell them the smaller version!"

Elder Yao nodded. "Arthur Kirkland, with his time on earth, was a vicious and powerful vampire, feared by all. He made no secret of his hatred of humans and his views of vampires being superior. He himself was responsible for the deaths of fifty Hunter, twenty-five witches, fifty werewolves whom he saw as humans with animalistic magic, and twenty-five vampires he had deemed traitors. Then of course his human victims that ranged in the thousands if not millions."

"Those are just stories told to scare us!" one of the teen Hunters called out.

Yao banged his walking stick once more. "You think this is a joke?" he thundered. "Will you still be laughing when he kills your family in front of you? Because I swear that we are on top of his list!"

"Or he might not be able to kill is when he goes into a laughing fit when he sees the remains we are." Elder Ingi said.

"This is not a time for jokes!" Elder Nicholas snarled. "If we do not act immediately then there is now a countdown to all of our deaths."

"This is no fairy tale or something we can take lightly." Ivan said quietly. "Look at Elder Nicholas, he's scared."

Feliciano squinted his eyes in an attempt to see farther. The immovable and expressionless Elder Nicholas, once a great hunter, was even paler, there seemed to be a sheen of sweat of his forehead, and his hands were shaking.

He's not scared, Feliciano realized. He's petrified.

Elder Ingi sighed and looked to the others. "Before we drive ourselves insane with worry, perhaps the spies were fooled or misinterpreted what is happened?"

Wordlessly Elder Yao reached behind the chairs they were sitting in and brought a portrait. A well-dressed man with short blonde hair, stunning green eyes, and monstrous eyebrows complete with pointed fangs and ears as well as the cat silted pupils with black magic crackling around him was carefully painted. Feliciano found himself admiring the way the painting came to life.

"This painting was done by a sole survivor." Yao said. He reached for a separate painting. "This one was sent by one of our spies."

The second painting was more crudely done, as if it had been done in a hurry however the picture was clear.

The person, the vampire, in both paintings were the same.

"It is clear." Elder Nicholas said. "That this is the precise time that we go insane with trying to figure out how to survive."

As one Elder Nicholas and Elder Ingi turned to Elder Yao, the second oldest of the three.

"There must be something that can be done." Elder Ingi said. "What say you?"

Elder Yao sighed. "This had been something we had hoped would never happen, so we have never made a plan against it."

Elder Nicholas groaned. "This cannot be happening."

"Have you fools forgotten something?" a voice rasped. Elders Yao, Nicholas, and Ingi turned to where Elder Vash, the eldest of the Hunters, had been sitting in silence, never saying a word for the past five years.

"What do you mean Elder Vash?" Elder Ingi asked.

"The hidden Hunter." Elder Vash rasped. "The Hunter who we sealed away for this very day."

"That is a myth Elder Vash." Elder Yao said. "A story."

Elder Vashs laugh was dry and humorless. "It is no joke. I saw the casket myself when I became an Elder. The information that we require to awaken him are in the books that are in my possession."

"What are they talking about?" Feliciano whispered.

It was Ekaterina who sat on Ivans other side that answered him. "It's another myth." she whispered. "That centuries ago the Elders were afraid of the deadly vampires returning so they sealed a powerful Hunter away and into sleep so that we can awaken him when the time came."

"Did he do it willingly?" Feliciano whispered.

Ekaterina shrugged. "There are very few stories on this legend and most of them are fake."

"You are certain of this?" Elder Nicholas demanded.

Elder Vash nodded. "Yes, this is exactly why we had done it."

After sharing a look with the other Elders Elder Yao nodded and said "Masters of the house, gather your families and follow Elder Vash."

"Anyone who is highly powerful in magic should also come." Elder Vash added. "We will need an enormous amount for breaking the seals."

* * *

><p>"Careful! Careful you idiots!" Elder Yao yelled as Ivan and a few other Hunters slid the coffin out of its hiding place. "Be gentle with it!"<p>

Feliciano saw them roll their eyes however nonetheless they obeyed and placed the coffin on the ground gently. Chains were wrapped around practically every inch and dust covered the entire thing.

A pair of lock clippers were produced and soon the chains were being snipped away. Once they were taken off the coffin Feliciano was able to make out runes that were carved into the top. Along with a dark stain that looked mysteriously like blood.

Elder Nicholas nodded to the magic users and they began to chant. Light surrounded the coffin before a crack filled the air. The lid of the coffin was pushed to the side and the Elders stepped forward. Ivan stepped back to where Feliciano and Lovino were standing.

"There really is a man in there." he whispered to the brothers. "He looks like he's sleeping and he's wrapped in chains as well."

The Elders had been chanting and upon hearing the chains in the coffin break Feliciano felt his stomach drop and heard his brother take in a sharp breath.

Vampire. Every Hunter was able to sense when even a vampire with minimal blood was in the vicinity. And the aura pulsing from the coffin and into the air. The sensation that caused all of his senses to come to life.

"We're waking up a goddamn vampire." Lovino hissed.

Feliciano started to shake. This aura, it penetrated him to his core. He never felt a vampire this powerful before.

The Elders seemed to pay no attention to the aura. Suddenly a snarl filled the room, causing most of their blood to freeze in their veins, before the occupant of the coffin sat up with his hands on either side of the coffin snarling and breathing heavily.

"What year is this?" the man snarled.

The man had long blonde hair that Feliciano could tell would reach his waist when he stood. The power and strength was clear in him as jumped from the coffin to the side. Elder Ingi placed his hands on the mans shoulders and began to quietly talk with him.

Even from this distance Feliciano would see the cat silted eyes and the fangs on the man. They had hoped to awaken a Hunter that would help them. Instead they wake a vampire that would be more than likely to kill all of them.

"There is much to do." Elder Nicholas said. "And not much time to do so. Prepare a room for this man at once."

Feliciano wasted no time in leaving the room and dragging his brother with him. He glanced over his shoulder at the man once more.

Only for the breath to leave his body when the man glanced at him and his blue eyes met with Felicianos brown ones.

Being jolted awake with his last image being on one where he had been watching his entire family die Ludwig couldn't help the snarl coming from his throat as he finally sat up.

The Elders had been right. His entire body felt the same, as if years hadn't gone by since he had been placed to sleep. The only change that he could take was that his hair had grown longer for some reason. It almost reached the floor when he stood.

He couldn't help the snarl that came running out of his throat. "What year is this?" he snarled. He needed to know. How long has he been asleep?

How long ago has it been since he had last seen Lilia?

A man placed his hands on his shoulders. "How are you feeling?" he was asked in a whisper.

He was able to recognize the emblem of the Elder as he looked into the unfamiliar face of the man. "Fine. What year is this?" His fangs were extended and he could feel his eyes had changed as well due to shock.

The Elder didn't answer; instead he was talking of something else. Ludwig barely listened as the Elder gave his commands. The stench of fear was clear throughout the room and he could hear one person say that they had awakened a vampire. Most of the fear was coming from a pair of brothers. A glance at them showed them to be Hunters.

As the brothers all but ran from the room Ludwig couldn't help himself as he glanced at them more firmly and his eyes made contact with the younger one. He recognized the fear running through them as he ran.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"What the hell was that?" Lovino demanded. "What the fucking hell was that?"

"I'm afraid that I will have to agree with Lovino on this one." Ivan said.

"You said that you would wake a Hunter for us to help fight." Lovino continued. "But you actually woke up a vampire!"

"First thing you must calm down." Elder Yao said. "Second thing we did not wake a vampire."

"Bullshit you didn't wake a vampire!" Lovino yelled. "We all felt his aura! I think Hunters on the other side of the world felt that aura and we all know that it was a vampire!"

"That Hunter, Head Ludwig, is by no means a vampire." Elder Yao sighed. "Do you know the history of how the stronger Hunters came to be?"

"Something to do with vampires?" Ivan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hunters had drunk the blood willingly given of a vampire." Elder Yao said. "And therein obtaining quite a bit of vampiric genes."

"Hunters…became vampires?" Feliciano asked.

Elder Yao shook his head. "They merely gained a lot of vampire abilities while retaining their humanity. The closer the offspring to the first Hunter that had drunk the blood, the more stronger the abilities. Head Ludwig is the sixth or perhaps seventh who is-"

"Third actually." a new voice injected. Ludwig stepped out from the shadows now wearing a shirt, pair of jeans, and boots. His hair that had reached the ground was now cut short.

"Head Ludwig." Elder Yao said. "When did you come here?"

"I have been here since he," Ludwig said nodding towards Lovino "started to use such profanity."

"That's impossible." Romulus said. "We would have felt someone like you."

Ludwig allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "It appears the Hunters of this time are not as well trained as they thought they were."

"Head Ludwig." Elder Yao said. "Perhaps you would like to go to the library? There is quite a bit of information that you need to catch up on."

"I will soon." Ludwig said crossing his arms against his chest. "I merely wished to meet some of the Hunters, it is very interesting for me to see the new generations ones."

"How much of a vampire are you exactly?" Lovino demanded. "How do we know that you're not going to go mad and kill everyone here?"

"I am a Hunter not a vampire." Ludwig said as he rolled his eyes. "And to answer the question that you have so rudely put I have quite a few of the vampire traits, including the blood drinking part."

Ivan's eyes widened. "You drink blood?" his hand slowly went to the gun at his side.

"There is no need for you to raise your weapon to me Hunter." Ludwig said. "First and foremost you wouldn't be able to attack me regardless of your skills. And second I have a very small desire to drink blood, yes. However I do not need to do so to survive nor do I ever want to."

"And what makes you think that I can't hit you?" Ivan asked as he drew his gun and aimed it at Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled. "Attempt."

Ivan smiled as well and cocked the gun.

"Stop this right now!" Elder Yao cried out, however Ivan pulled the trigger.

Only for the bullet to hit the wall Ludwig had been standing behind.

"Were you aiming for someone or the poor innocent wall that had done nothing to hurt you?" a familiar voice asked behind them.

Everyone turned sharply to find Ludwig now leaning against the wall behind them with an innocent expression on his face.

"As I said." Ludwig said. "You cannot hit me. I have quite a few vampire traits, their speed being one. And what was that weapon that you were using?"

Ivan shook his head. "It's a gun, better than anything you use I bet."

Ludwig held his hand out. "May I see it?"

As Ivan handed the gun to Ludwig he turned it over in his hands with interest.

"A gun?" Ludwig asked.

Ivan nodded.

"Interesting little thing." Ludwig said as he handed it back. "I would be interested in learning how to use it."

"First thing then." Elder Yao said. "We must get you familiarized with the more modern weapons in order to help you."

* * *

><p>"Still don't see why I had to come with you." Lovino grumbled. "Your enough. Just have to say that dinner is ready and to come get the food. Why the hell did I have to come?"<p>

"Please stop complaining brother." Feliciano said sighing. "They asked you to come so just come."

Lovino mumbled something else under his breath however otherwise he remained silent.

Feliciano shook his head in amusement and stopped when they reached the room that had been assigned to Ludwig. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in Vargas Hunters." Ludwig's voice came.

Feliciano and Lovino shared a surprise look before they entered Ludwig's room to find him at the desk which was covered in notes and books.

"How…how did you know it was us?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig glanced at them from his notes. "Your scents. I remembered them from our first meeting."

Feliciano ignored the way Lovino mumbled "Vampire." under his breath as he said "We came to tell you that dinner is ready."

Ludwig smiled at them. "Thank you for letting me know. It is alright if I accompany you?"

Feliciano nodded eagerly. "Yes you can!"

As Ludwig stood and pushed his chair back under the desk Feliciano glanced around the room. His eyes fell on a painting of a woman alongside Ludwig the both of them wearing beautiful clothing. Ludwig had a serious look on his face while the girl was smiling happily.

"Who is that?" Feliciano asked pointing to the painting.

Ludwig didn't even need to glance at where Feliciano was pointing at. "That is my wife and I; it was done at our wedding. It was in the container of belongings she had placed into the seal with me."

Feliciano froze. "You're…wife?"

Ludwig nodded. "I had married not to long before I was put to sleep. We only had a few days as husband and wife however we lived with one another long before that. She was my betrothed since we were born."

"You're betrothed?" Lovino repeated.

Ludwig nodded once more. "In the Hunters, and perhaps with the others as well I never learned, in order to keep the bloodline pure and strong we were often married to one another. I was born first and my family had been close with hers. Once she was born it was almost a unanimous decision for us to be husband and wife."

"Did…did you love her?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes." Ludwig said with no hesitation. They left his room and started towards the dining area. "I loved her dearly. She might have been only my wife for a short while but she had always been my partner."

"Elder Yao has forbidden me to leave the grounds." Ludwig said in almost amusement. "He said that the shock of how much has changed in the world might be too much for me to handle. As if he could keep me in."

Lovino snorted. "I thought you came from the-word-of-the-Elders-is-the-law."

"I did." Ludwig said nodding in agreement. "And I will listen. However if my curiosity peaks too much I will go out."

"I'll go with you." Feliciano volunteered.

Ludwig smiled at him. "Thank you, I would appreciate that."

Lovino shook his head. "Time to eat you two."

* * *

><p>BANG. BANG. BANG.<p>

Such a strange time he had awakened in Ludwig mused.

He repositioned his feet and aimed once more with the gun. According to Ivan he had been given the crash course in learning how to use one and only after he had passed Ivan's small test was he allowed to use it himself in practice.

The Hunters had been…interesting. Most of them seemed to hate their position where they were. He had often heard some of them moaning about getting out of the job they were given.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

It was unheard of for a Hunter to wish to leave the association. Unheard of and undone. You were born into it and you died in it, perhaps in battle with honor and pride or in your bed surrounded by your loved ones.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The Hunters seemed weak as well. Not properly trained and ill prepared.

If Alvar, his father and mentor, could see the Hunters of this time. He could die of shock and disgust perhaps.

Except he was already dead now. Long dead for centuries.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Along with his mother.

BANG.

Along with Elder Maxim. Elder Nicholas. Elder Lexus. Elder Dmitri. Elder Archaic.

BANG.

Along with his cousin Mathias.

BANG.

Along with his beloved Lilia.

BANG.

He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his face.

Dead. For centuries as he slept, waiting to be awakened in order to fight the vampires.

Dead.

He gritted his teeth as he attempted to push back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He was a man and man, grown men, did not cry as little children.

Electricity, he had learned the word quite soon after his awakening, and magic started to crackle around his hand going up to his arm.

His other hand gripped his arm tightly as he tried to contain his magic.

"Stay under control." he snarled. He felt his eyes started to darken and his teeth grow.

Another part of the vampire traits he had had received was the occasional look of a vampire. Their red eyes and fangs.

Ludwig dropped the gun and backed up to the wall still gripping his arm tightly. "Stay under control."

His pupils dilated to slits and he let out a harsh snarl as the magic exploded around the area causing the entire building to shake.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for my loss of control. It will not happen again." Ludwig said to the Elders. If he had wished to look at things from a logical point of view he was actually older than they were he mused. He stood and bowed to them. "I shall now retire to my resting quarters. It has been a long and tiring day for me."<p>

"If only the younger Hunters were as polite as you Head Ludwig." Elder Ingi said dryly.

"Perhaps you are not teaching them properly." Ludwig said before he left towards his room.

Ludwig sighed as he walked through the hallway. He absentmindly rubbed his arm where the magic had gathered earlier.

"A loss of control." he said to himself. "That has not happened since I was a child."

He shook his head as he entered his room and carefully locked the door behind him. Rubbing his forehead he turned the light off, and crossed the room after placing his boots to the side and taking off his shirt, folding it, and placing it on the chair.

Changing into a more comfortable pair of pants to sleep in he slid under the covers. He gave another glance to the painting he had placed on the wall and ran a finger across the ring that was on his finger.

"Lilia." he whispered. "How I miss you."

Closing his eyes he finally fell into a slightly dissatisfying sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
